Teen Titans The Prophecy of the Emerald Jem
by KaibaCopter
Summary: Please don't read this. I wrote it when I was, like, twelve. I just don't want to delete it because I like looking back at it for laughs.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen titans i only Jade.

**Chapter 1**

**A New Day**

It was a sunny morning. Raven slowly levitated past the doors of the other Titans. Raven looked around unsure whether anyone else was awake. She instantly assumed they were all still sleeping, not that this was unusual considering it was 6:00 am. The only person she expected might be awake was Robin. But it seemed as if no one had been awake since last night. Raven walked to the table next to the couch where she had left her book. She picked it up and opened it to the page she had stopped at the day before. She sat down on the couch and began to read. Within minutes she was lost within her book. Suddenly something caught her attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast boy woke up to the sound of a light knock on his door. He slowly got up and dragged himself to the door. He opened the door and there stood Starfire as bright and cheerful as she always was. "What is it?" he asked her sleepily. "The cover of the butter of peanuts is not removing." she replied somewhat sadly. "Why don't you ask Robin or Cyborg to help you?" he asked a little annoyed. "Friend Cyborg is preparing the brake of fast and friend Robin is not here." she answered still a bit upset about the Peanut Butter issue. Beast boy sighed and stared at the Peanut Butter container. "Why do you need peanut butter anyway?" he asked. "To go with my gravy on my cakes shaped like pans." she replied cheerfully. "Do you wish to join me?" she asked. "No thanks, I have to...Did you remember to feed Silky today?" She gasped and zoomed down the hall, leaving the jar of peanut butter open on the floor. Beast boy sighed and went back into his room. 'considering its Starfire id of thought she would have thrown the jar right in my face.' he thought to him self. He laughed at his thoughts and went into the kitchen to officially wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got into the kitchen he half expected everyone to be doing their daily wake up routine, but instead it looked as if everyone was skipping every other thing and only doing the useless things which usually didnt occur until after 9:00 am. Yup, it was 9: 48 am. It was normal for him to wake up late. No one really ever cared when he slept in but when anyone else slept in everyone assumed something was wrong. Today was a day something was thought to be wrong. Cyborg was here, so was Starfire who was now cradling Silky as if he were a baby. Robin was just coming though the door and Raven wasn't there. Strange. She was usually the first one awake. This definitely made everyone worry. Raven was either out on the couch reading some strange book or somewhere meditating. A look of worry washed off of everyones face as they realized the now quite obvious. Of course she was meditating. That was the only other solution. The Titans then one by one as casually as they could tried to look for Raven just to be sure. Robin checked the rooftop. Cyborg checked the gym. Starfire checked the book that was mysteriously lying on the floor. Beast boy remembered that was the book she had been reading the day before. Knowing Raven she would never leave a book on the floor. Beast boy not able to find anywhere sensible to look sighed, knowing he was left to look in the place no Titan wanted to look. Raven's room. Once again sighing Beast boy slowly approached the door, knowing full well his life was on the line. He quietly knocked on the door praying she would spare him while simultaneously trying to think of something to say so she didnt kill him. He waited a moment. There was no answer. He knocked again a little louder just in case she couldn't hear him. Still no answer. The other Titans looked out from behind their sheltered area. There was no where else she could be. Where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Where Is Raven?**

The fact that Raven didn't answer was not surprising. She was probably just ignoring him. This time he knocked as if he were a toddler stuck in a highchair. He looked like it too. When everyone thought he was gonna kick down the door, they pulled him back. The last thing they wanted was Raven destroying the house and most likely Beast boy. So Robin just knocked a regular knock. Waiting a few moments for reply, there was a few rolls of the eyes by various Titans. Then Robin asked through the door "Raven are you in there?". No answer. Now the Titans were growing tense. They wanted to know if Raven was there or not and they didn't want to brake down the door to find Raven just went for a walk. Then she would be after all of them. That would be a lot worse then just Beast boy. Then Robin decided to see if the door would open. Surprisingly it did. Then all the Titans stepped up in awe but quickly stepped back in case Raven was in there. Robin turned the light on. She wasn't. Not everyone was worried but still had hope that she went for a walk. Though it was greatly doubtful. Why would Raven go for a walk this early? She always meditated at this time. The Titans then searched everywhere in case she was somewhere they didn't expect. Unfortunately she was not in the tower, that was for sure. The Titans relied on their last hope. That she was in her Nevermore just consulting her emotions. That had to be it. The Titans went back to normal for it seemed to fit. As for Beast boy, he wasn't so sure about this Nevermore solution. She couldn't be there that long. It was now 11:39 am. Beast boy finally gave in to the idea. Besides he needed lunch before he could fully think it over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours passed and Raven was not forgotten but not thought about. Everyone was calm, except Beast boy. Everyone noticed. "You ok bb?" Cyborg asked. "I'm fine." he replied. He was not fine. He knew he needed to do something, but what? Everyone was so sure Raven was fine. They would just mock him and ignore what he says if he told them what he thought. He slouched in the couch disappointed and worried. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen before. A small piece of Ravens hair. It was sliced perfectly straight but to an angle. It was definitely hers because no one else had purple hair. He almost fainted at what he saw next. It looked kind of like a dart but it was a small blade. Almost a dagger. It was hidden behind the TV. Beast boy slowly walked over to it and picked it up. Cyborg who was playing video games while sitting on the couch, eating an all meat sandwich, happened to notice him go over. "what is it bb?" he asked with his mouth full of his "meat-wich". Beast boy just held up the dagger for Cyborg to see. Cyborg almost dropped his sandwich on the floor. Beast boy still worried, relaxed a little. Now he had proof. Now he could tell them without the need for them to not believe and say he worries to much. Now they would listen...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg called everyone together in the common room. He told everyone it was very important. It was. Everyone examined what Beast boy had found. "It's not something that's any of ours, right?" Robin asked the team. All eyes fell on Starfire. She was looking at the dagger as if it were just a coincidence. Everyone could tell from her eyes she had seen something like this before. "Do you know what this is Star?" Cyborg asked since the rest of the Titans were clearly too afraid to. She just nodded. She never thought this would happen. FLASHBACK Starfire sat on the couch eating mustard while the rest of the team did whatever they did. Suddenly, the alarm went off and the team split to to fight. Raven and Starfire were together. She had seen this dagger before when this girl their age came into the store and threw a net over the guy who was robbing the store. She stuck 4 daggers at the ends into the floor then she ran out of that store like she was gonna be chased. Starfire hadn't seen her since. FLASBACK END


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The new girl**

As she sat in silence, Raven began to wonder if anyone even noticed she was gone. She was sitting there as if she were a child put in the corner. As she sat there she looked at her kidnapper several times. He was short and very fat. She sat there in disgust hoping someone would free her so should could stop having to look at the extremely fat man. She sighed, assuming her friends thought she had gone to Nevermore she didn't expect to be saved. She felt as if someone was watching her. Not the overgrown sugar crazy fat man's watching that was for sure. She wanted to shout out "hey I'm not a TV! go watch someone else!" but of course she couldn't for the tape in her mouth. 'Why wont this person stop watching me?' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes. She felt the feeling go away. Suddenly she heard a crash. Her eyes shot open. She looked around and started to panic. She didn't see anyone, not even the fat man. She started breathing heavily and didn't know why. Suddenly her breath stopped. She felt someone staring at her again. She then heard footsteps. She knew it wasn't Robin because he was quieter. It wasn't Beast boy he was louder. I wasn't Cyborg either because she would hear a slight metallic tap. And it was obviously not Starfire because Starfire was almost always flying, especially when she was sneaking. There was no one else it could be. This worried Raven. She clenched her eyes tight not wanting to see who it was. She could her their short quiet breaths above her. They were obviously standing. She knew the person was alone because she heard no other breaths. Hoping it wasn't anyone who had the intentions to kill her, she slowly opened her eyes. It was a girl. About her age. She had long green hair. She looked surprisingly like Beast boy but it was definitely not him. She was holding a small knife and she slowly moved towards Raven. Raven didn't like that. She then moved quickly startling Raven. She slowly cut the ropes that were holding Raven down. She offered Raven a hand up, but Raven got up on her own. She brushed herself off and looked at the girl. She suddenly recognized her. She was the girl who stopped those robbers in the jewelery store. She was about to thank her but the girl started to leave quickly. Using her powers she grabbed the girl and pulled her back. Raven looked in the girl's eyes. She looked like she was enjoying it. Raven said slowly "who are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl looked at Ravens grasp of black energy. She sighed and cleared her throat. " I'm Jade." she answered quite normally. Raven carefully looked at her. She looked fine. So had terra. Not that she thought hat the terra "incident" was going to happen again. For all Raven knew the girl didn't even have powers. Raven thought too soon. The girl suddenly chanted something in a language that Raven had never heard before. The girl's eyes lit up a strange shade of dark dark blue. Her hands turned bright sky blue, her skin turned from Green to blue. She was somehow able to brake Raven's grasp of her and the girl said in a deep voice " I was sworn to be the one. The one who was to hold the gun." she paused a minute, letting this soak in Raven's mind. "the daughter of the Red demon, would lead me to the way of sun. For she would see to we have...fun" she finished looking at Raven with the worst death glare she had ever seen. She bent over to pick something up. She lifted a book that the kidnapper had thrown at Raven. She slowly lifted the book. She gazed at it for a moment then looked on the cover and dropped the book flat on its spine. Raven winced as she heard a crack. She looked up to see the girl was green again and looked dizzy. Raven stared at the girl. She obviously had powers. Raven knew the Titans would want to see her. "would you like to come with me?" Raven asked hoping she would say yes so there was no fighting involved. Raven didn't want to get off badly like last time. Also this girl looked strong. She nodded and Raven flew out the window. She looked back and waited outside for Jade to come over. She didn't. Jade started levitating. They flew to the tower. Neither said a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A new prophecy**

When they got home, Raven had a strange feeling. Obviously not wanting to introduce Jade to the Titans just yet. Raven decided to bring Jade with her to Nevermore. The surprise she got there was too much to handle. Raven looked at the girl. She was staring at Happy. Happy was picking flowers. Raven had been talking to Knowledge. Knowledge cleared her throat. Raven looked back at her. "As I was saying before you decided to ignore me, I knew this day would come." Knowledge said sternly. "What do you know about her?" she asked Raven. "um...she can levitate?" Raven answered dumbly. Knowledge looked at her with a serious look on her face. Raven gave a sigh of defeat. "She has powers, shes green when normal and blue when shes using her powers, she is named Jade and I have to bring her to the Titans to see if she is going to join the team." Knowledge nodded. "There is more though..." Confused at first then realizing, Raven knew what it was. "She is suppose to know me?" Raven asked remembering what Jade had said. "Yes..." Knowledge answered. "Also...You are destined to be her friend...until she..." Knowledge stopped. Raven looked over at what she was looking at. Jade was trying to listen in on the conversation. "Was it necessary to bring her?" Knowledge whined. "Yes." Raven answered. "You are suppose to guide her, lead her, teach her, befriend her and... miss her." This shocked Raven. "What??" she asked attitude in her dark voice. Raven was starting to get annoyed. "Yes...and...envy her...its a prophecy." " WHAT??!!" Raven screamed. Knowledge looked at her wishing she had not said that. Raven glared at Knowledge She lifted up an apple off he tree Knowledge was standing under. She dropped the apple letting it hit Knowledge in the head. With that, just turned on her heel and left. Jade quickly followed. When they got back Raven decided it was time for everyone to meet Jade. Raven stepped out of her room to see if everyone was in the common room. They weren't. 'Perfect!'She thought to her self, still angry about what Knowledge had told her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked at Jade who was quietly standing behind her looking at the floor. She was wearing a blue baby tee. She had baggy green cargo pants and her hair was mini braided. She was wearing a scull necklace with ruby eyes. Her eyes were the color of emerald and her shoes were All Star Converse shoes. She looked like a normal girl, besides the fact she was green. Raven thought she dyed her hair but when she asked her she was all snappy about it. "I don't ask why your hair is PURPLE!" she shouted in Raven's face. She was not a normal girl. Most girls would cry. Raven thought this reminded her of herself. Five seconds later she was saying how she had been all over the world with her grandma who took care of her. "My grandma is so tacky." she said casually. Raven wondered how she would "watch" this girl while she waited for the others. She suddenly got it. "Do you like to read?" she asked Jade. "Well who doesn't, besides a bunch of idiots who can't?" she replied. "Really?" Raven asked. That was all she could say. No one she knew liked to read as much as her. "I read in twelve different languages." she said quite pleased with herself. "I read twelve languages as well." Raven replied with a smirk. "Cool!" Jade Shouted. "Lets go see if you can read any of my books." Raven said. "OK" Jade agreed. They walked as fast as they could without calling it running all the way to Raven's Room. They instantly looked through all the books Raven had. She knew all of them. Even her Azarathian books. They began reading. They didn't stop for a while. Raven was reading "The book of Azar"and Jade read "When Death Comes" The girls enjoyed themselves just reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The introduction**

The girls sat there reading for hours. Raven got up to get a drink. "Are you going to be ok while I get a Cup of Herbal Tea?" Raven asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jade answered never looking away from her book. Raven slowly left her room. She heard noises coming from the Common Room. She stuck her head around the corner into the Common Room. The Titans were back. She decided she would say hello to them considering they had been out looking for her. "Perhaps we should create Wanted Posters?" Starfire asked. "You mean Missing Persons Posters?" Robin corrected her. "Yes." Starfire answered. "Only problem is we don't have any pictures of her." Cyborg added. "Oh..." Starfire said sadly. "Can anyone draw here?" Robin asked. Unfortunately Jade heard this. She shot up. She was a very good drawer. Then she sat back down. They didn't need a picture now, since Raven was back and She wasn't suppose to leave Raven's Room. She sighed and sat back down. She grabbed her book and began reading again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The whole team started all talking at once. Raven stepped out from behind the corner. No one seemed to notice her there. Raven looked at her friends. Everyone was fighting except Beast boy who was slouching on the couch just sitting there. Raven walked over to him still not noticed by the others. She sat down beside him. He looked to see what had caused the cushions to lead on the seat next to him. He saw Raven sitting right there. He looked as if he were parallelized. Then he suddenly acted as if he hadn't seen her at all. She knew he was thinking she was being imagined, so she leaned over to him and said "hi." He still seemed to ignore her. So at last resort her used her powers to lift him off the couch and throw him across the room. The fighting suddenly stopped. Everyone was staring at the couch. Then they all noticed Raven. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to get their attention. "Hi..." she sad hesitantly. They just starred. Then Starfire flew over and gave her one of her killer hugs. "Friend Raven you are back!" she said happily. The Cyborg and Robin came over. Beast boy was already there. He was obviously trying not to laugh at Starfire's Death hug. Raven just smirked and said hello to everyone. "Where where you" Robin asked curiously. "I was sitting here reading then I noticed a note on the TV that said some sort of rhyme, Then I went and looked at it and got kidnapped." She decided not to worry them about the prophecy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven decided to introduce them to Jade now. She cleared her throat. They all looked at her again. "I wouldn't have been able to get here without hep..." Jade knew that was her cue. She Ran out, ended up skidding when she tried to stop and fell over on to the couch. Everyone stared at her then back to Raven. Jade quickly looked around to make sure there was nothing else she could collide with. "Who is she?" Robin asked. "Her name i..." but he was cut off. "I' m Jade" She said standing in front of Raven. Raven felt a bit replaced She gave everyone a grin bigger than even Beast Boy's grin, And it looked better. "HEY y'all! You must be the Teen Titans! SWEET!" She squealed. Now Cyborg felt replaced. "Yeah..." Robin added. " Hey do you guys really get to do stuff, like save people?" Now Robin felt replaced. "Hey! I bet you guys are great friends! Can we be friends??" Now Starfire felt replaced. "Sure." Robin answered. "OMG!! You're Beast Boy!" She screamed pointing to Beast Boy. "Uh...Yeah? I think.." He answered nervously. "You are my favorite Teen Titan!!" She screamed again.

"Cool..." Beast Boy replied. "Hey..Are you OK BB? You don't mind me calling you that do you?" She asked. "No, I don't mind." He answered. "Great!" I already know everyone's nickname! She stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**!Instant Message Chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Instant Messenger**

**CHAT 1:**

**DudeBeastBoy** **Has Logged On**

**CyborgRules** **Has Logged On**

**BirdBoy117** **Has Logged On**

**DudeBeastBoy:**hi

**BirdBoy117:** Hi Beast Boy.

**CyborgRules:**hi guys wuts up?

**DudeBeastBoy:**i dunno

**BirdBoy117:** Do you guys have trouble spelling or something?

**DudeBeastBoy:**no its called slang lol

**CyborgRules:**at least he nos dat lol

**BirdBoy117:** What?

**DudeBeastBoy:**in slang what is wat get it

**BirdBoy117:** No.

**DudeBeastBoy:**hes hoples

**BirdBoy117:** What is THAT suppose to mean?

**CyborgRules:**it means u cant lern slang lol

**DudeBeastBoy:** duh

**BirdBoy117:** i giv up

**CyborgRules:**???

**DudeBeastBoy:**???

**BirdBoy117** **Has Logged Off**

**DudeBeastBoy:**ok dat was werd i g2g

**CyborgRules:**ok c ya

**CyborgRules Has Logged Off **

**DudeBeastBoy Has Logged Off **

**Chat Closed**

**Chat 2:**

**Shine233431 Has Logged On**

**DarkBlue66 Has Logged On**

**StormRain0 Has Logged On**

**Shine243431: **Greetings Friends! ;)

**DarkBlue66L: **Hello Starfire.

**Shine233431:** How are you today friend Raven?

**DarkBlue66:** I'm Fine.

**StormRain0:** hi??

**Shine233431:** Greetings Friend!

**SkullMan Has Logged On**

**SkullMan: hi **its slade ur arch nemisis wuts up?

**DarkBlue66 Has Logged Off **

**Shine233431 Has Logged Off **

**StormRain0 Has Logged Off **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Th Weirdest Teen**

Jade walked out of Cyborgs Room with her huge grin. "Oh No!" Cyborg yelled. He ran in to his room to see what she had done. He dragged himself out of his room. "She's worse than BB." He whined. Jade glared at him, A glare worse than Raven's "And she glares worse than Raven." He continued. Jade picked up her headphones. She looked at Beast boy who was trying to beat Cyborg's high score on some game. " Can I try?" She asked him. "sure, though no one can beat his scores." As soon as he finished the screen flashed highest score. His jaw dropped. Raven happened to be walking by slapped him in the back of the head. "Thanks, I would have been like that forever if you hadn't slapped me." he said sarcastically. "no prob." she replied. Suddenly realizing what she had just done, she sank into the floor. She reappeared in her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know what to do. She turned on her hidden secret cd player which looked like a book in the bookshelf. She opened it and put in her cd and listened Beast boy had given her this cd. He gives everyone a cd for Christmas. He didn't know what Raven liked so he got her the first cd he saw. This was her favorite song even though she didn't know why. She suddenly stopped the cd. She knew she couldn't stay in her room and listen to music forever...even if it was good music.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped out of her room. She could hear everyone talking.. "You know what would be really cool? If we could get Robin to tell Starfire that he likes her." Jade said. Everyone stared at her. "That would be a good idea." Cyborg said. "Wait! I have an even better Idea! What if Raven and I have a contest?" Jade squealed. "um...Raven never does anything..." Cyborg replied. " I DO TOO DO THINGS!" Raven had come out of the hall. "oh? Really? ok. How about a loser contest? No you would win that hands down. A evil contest? No. you again. A creepy contest? You again! Man..." She sneered. Everyone stopped to think."I got it!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone stared surprised that he even thought. "A Weirdest Person contest?" He said. "Not Bad BB!" Jade replied. "Well it may not be THAT good but it is better then SOMEONE'S ideas. Raven snapped glaring at Jade. "Bring it pigeon!" she spat out before thinking about the consequences. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Raven hissed. "You heard me." Jade whispered. "No. I didn't. I couldn't have. I thought you called me pigeon, and told me to bring it." Raven stated angrily. "Fine a weirdest teen contest." Jade quickly changing the subject. "Deal" Raven agreed through clenched teeth. Jade was acting like a snob. She was too full of herself. Raven decided to fix that little problem. Later she came out into the common room no one was there except Beast Boy, who was now trying to beat Jade's score. Jade was next to him grinning. Cyborg was next to him waiting for his turn. He got second place. Not bad considering it was Beast Boy. "Go BB!" Jade cheered. Without thinking Jade kissed Beast Boy. She seemed not to think that much. She just continued to watch the game. Beast Boy just continued to play. Cyborg didn't continue to wait. "I'm gonna go make my All meat sandwich. Beast Boy cringed at the thought. a minute later Cyborg was sitting next to Beast Boy, munching on his favorite sandwich. Beast Boy finally couldn't stand the munching of the meat-wich. He ran out of the room. Jade took the meat and threw it out the window. Cyborg stood there unable to move. Raven came over to him. "What's with her?" Cyborg asked. "She's just weird..." Raven mumbled. "Oh..." Cyborg replied remembering the contest. "well I'm gonna go tell her she doesn't need to be that weird." Cyborg said. "ok. Good luck." Raven said going back to her room. Moments later there was a crash and someone left the Tower. Raven looked out her window. The sky was a beautiful shade of light orange. It was sunset so the sky was turning red. Raven sighed. ------------------------------**I had to add some romance...----------------------------------**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The strange smell**

It was a quiet afternoon. At least it was before Jade got back from the arcade. She had been there for six hours on a thousand dollars worth of quarters. When everyone asked where she got it she just said her grandma was rich. Everyone decided to ask Jade what her powers were. "I can control Sounds." She stated proudly. "OK..." Robin answered. She left the room as quickly as she could. Shea was acting a lot like Terra. "OK...then." Cyborg squeaked from behind shelter. Everyone stared at him. "You don't wanna know what she did..." Cyborg whispered. "what did she do?" Robin whispered back. "She threw out all the meat!" He screamed. Robin broke in to laughter and Beast Boy smiled happy there was no more meat. Starfire thought and thought then finally realized why Robin was laughing and laughed along with him. Cyborg almost cried at the thought of eating tofu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Raven tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She kept moving. Her mind kept thinking. She wanted to just say 'shut up!'. Unfortunately she did. She got up. Tossing on her cloak, she slowly crept out of her room. She sat on the couch. After a few seconds of intense thinking she decided to do something. She was going to get Jade in order. 'She's not really book obsessed.' Raven thought to herself. 'she thinks she's so special. I am going to go against her in training tomorrow. Then we will see who the special one is.' She sighed and slouched deep down in the couch. She felt like it was hugging her. She lied down, hoping to fall asleep quick. She still couldn't sleep. She got up and made herself a cup of herbal tea. She drank it down and returned to the couch. She snuggled in between two pillows. She smelled them. The first one smelled like over used fabric softener. The second one smelled like the best smell Raven had ever smelled. It didn't smell like fabric softener. It wasn't the smell of food. It was a something different. She clutched the pillow tight. When she smelled the pillow she felt happy. She felt secure and wanted. She thought of different things it could be, before falling asleep to the wonderful smell.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven woke up in the morning feeling completely happy and like she was a normal person. She quickly got up. It was about 6:12 am. She quickly ran in to her room, grabbed a pillow ran back out in to the common room and threw the pillow in the spot the special pillow was. She then ran back to her room and put the special pillow where the other had been. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was messy. She quickly ran her hand through it to make it look nice and walked out of her room acting as if she had been meditating. Everyone was just waking up now. Except Beast Boy and Jade. This worried Raven. She didn't know why. She began to look for the cause of the special smell. She grabbed the first book she could. It was called "Evolution, The horrors. Poems about the monsters we have become.". Raven pretended to read but smelled the air. She smelled eggs, Robin's hair gel, Starfire's Silky food. No sign of the smell. She ran into her room. She smelled the special pillow. It was definitely real. She walked out of her room disappointed. Suddenly she smelled it. It was just there. Beast Boy and Jade were awake. She looked around. Nothing looked different except Beast Boy and Jade. The next night she decided to experiment. She ran out in to the living room. She grabbed the pillow she had put there. She smelled it quickly. It smelled like the special pillow. She ran in to her room. She grabbed a random pillow off her bed. It smelled like Laundry detergent. She ran in to the common room and put it on the couch. She threw the second special pillow on her bed. She crawled in to bed and fell asleep surrounded by the wonderful smell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry the first part was random. Sorry for taking so long. I was being lazy. :) well I am going to make up for lost time now so be prepared for a lot of chapters. PLEASE REVEIW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a little Robin and Starfire. :) an instant message Chapter! REALLY RANDOM!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Online stupidity **

**Chat 3:**

**Shine233431 Has Logged On**

**DarkBlue66 Has Logged On**

**StormRain0 Has Logged On**

**BirdBoy117 Has Logged On**

**DudeBeastBoy Has Logged On**

**CyborgRules Has Logged On**

**CyborgRules: Hey guys wats up**

**BirdBoy117: Cyborg, Do you hav to speak like that?**

**DudeBeastBoy: dude u said hav**

**BirdBoy117: Yes, But only because the E didn't type.**

**DudeBeastBoy: o...**

**Shine233431: Greetings Friends! How is everyone?**

**DarkBlue66: ...**

**StormRain0: im ok u?**

**CyborgRules: u spek im 2**

**StormRain0: yea always hav**

**DudeBeastBoy: dude a gurl who speks im kool**

**StormRain0: wuts so suprisin bowt dat??**

**CyborgRules: uuuhhh...nothin**

**DudeBeastBoy: yea its kool**

**Shine233431: What exactly is the "kool"?**

**BirdBoy117: You don't want to know.**

**Shine233431: Human language is indeed strange. I did ask did I not. **

**BirdBoy117: Yeah, but Starfire once you learn what cool is you will want to be cool. That will make you like a look obsessed high schooler. **

**Shine233431: What is this "cool" and you said the wordsback of "kool" when yous said "look".**

**DarkBlue66 Has Logged Off **

**BirdBoy117: You mean backwards and kool and look are different things.**

**DudeBeastBoy: guys qwit it!!! ur bein anoyin!!!**

**CyborgRules: kool is da same thin as cool is bein awesome and look is ur apearance**

**DudeBeastBoy: dude!! not u 2!!!**

**CyborgRules: wut??? i was endin it!!**

**StormRain0: hey guys!! i bet i can beat u both at tech mech fighter 4!!**

**CyborgRules: oh it is SO on!!**

**DudeBeastBoy: yea! wut he said!!**

**StormRain0 Has Logged Off **

**DudeBeastBoy Has Logged Off **

**CyborgRules Has Logged Off **

**BirdBoy117: So. That worked. **

**Shine233431: Indeed. I am fine. You?**

**BirdBoy117: im ok so when do u wanna go on a date????**

**Shine233431: i dunno how bout tomorrow?? c u then**

**BirdBoy117: ok c ya star**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Instant message.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jealousy **

Raven walked in to the Common Room. She almost fainted at what she saw. The common room was trashed. Beast Boy didn't do it obviously. He had been in his room. Raven knew because she had been meditating in her room but she couldn't stop thinking about the other day. She kept seeing the exact moment in her head. She quickly ran in to her room and grabbed her hidden laptop. Everyone had gotten one at Christmas. She still kept hers hidden. She then logged on to the messenger the titans were always on. It was a Titans only messenger. Someone was always on. She joined a chat that had Cyborg and Starfire in it.

**Chat 4:**

**CyborgRules Has Logged On**

**Shine233431 Has Logged On**

**CyborgRules: hey star**

**Shine233431: Greetings Friend Cyborg! How are you?**

**DarkBlue66 Has Logged On **

**Shine233431: Hello Friend Raven!**

**DarkBlue66: Sigh Hello Starfire.**

**CyborgRules: well i gotta go eat my meat sandwich wait... oh no!!**

**Shine233431: The "lol"**

**DarkBlue66 Has Exited Chat**

Raven searched for a chat but all she could find was a chat where Beast Boy and Jade were chatting. It looked like Jade was flirting with him. Raven instantly wanted to join but soon felt stupid for it. She joined anyway after thinking of plenty of reasons to tell Beast Boy she wouldn't become a vegetarian.

**Chat 5:**

**DudeBeastBoy Has Logged On**

**StormRain0 Has Logged On**

**StormRain0: Hey BB!! wuts up?**

**DudeBeastBoy: The oposite of down.**

**StormRain0: lol!! ur so funny**

**DarkBlue66 Has Logged On**

**DudeBeastBoy: really?? no1 ever though i was funny b4!!**

That wasn't entirely true. Raven had though he was always funny she just couldn't show it because of her powers.

**StormRain0: totolay!! ur the funiest guy i ever met!**

**DudeBeastBoy: oh hey rae!**

**StormRain0: BB? Im serius...**

**DudeBeastBoy: ok?? i belive u**

**StormRain0: then y did u just dis me??**

**DudeBeastBoy:???no i didnt i just said hi 2 raven**

**DarkBlue66 Has Logged Off **

Raven didn't want to know what happened next though she expected a fight. That wasn't what she got. Nowhere near

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I added a little romance...Raven is i little jealous. She dont know it but she got it BADD 4 bb. Lol. Hope u like it! Keep Reading!! Grab a snack its a LONG chapter next. Im gonna try something new! Wish me luck! -Sincerely LackOfPaitents The author of this awesome story:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The last day of endless summer**

The Titans were going to return to school. It was a special mission. No one could know they were the Teen Titans. Some couldn't wait, some couldn't bear it. Those who couldn't bear it were Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg didn't want to go because he was part robot and it showed. Beast Boy didn't want to go because he just hated school. Raven didn't want to go for reasons no one would understand. Or so she thought. The day before school started everyone celebrated by getting gifts for everyone as saying goodbye to the endless summer. Robin got hair gel. He ran in to the bathroom and styled it like he liked it. Starfire got an outfit that looked normal but it was purple. She loved it. Beast Boy got two presents. One was a joke by Cyborg. It was a discount on meat. "I don't think he likes it." Cyborg managed to say between fits of laughter. Everyone laughed from that. His second gift was Tech Mech fighter 5. He almost fainted. That made everyone laugh even harder. Cyborg also got a joke present. He got a sandwich. He was told that it was meat when it was really tofu. "Did you like it?" Robin asked. "Um...It tastes stale." He replied. "oh thats because it was wrapped and was still hot when it was wrapped and so there was no where for the steam to go." Beast Boy said. It was true. "did you like it besides that?" He asked. "Yeah. Why was it poisoned? Was it rotten..." he asked. He could see them snickering away. "You didn't..." He stammered realizing what it was. "Eww!!" screamed. Then everyone was laughing their head off. He ran to the sink and starting drinking a lot of cups of water. His real present was these parts he could put in that made him look normal. Made special for him. He ran to his room to put them on. Jade had gotten a some anonymous flowers and an MP3 Player. Raven was the last to open their present. She looked at the present then at her friends then at the present again. She slowly opened the box.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was inside made her smile. She lifted up the first present. It was a book. It was called "I'm not dead.". It was about a goth who falls in love with the most popular guy in her school and the guy never seems to notice her no matter her attempts to get his attention. Then she she gives up and he marries her arch enemy the captain of the cheer leading squad. She then goes back in time and tries really hard and he ends up thinking she was a stalker. Then she goes back again and she found out she was a princess and he dates her just for the fame after dumping his cheerleader girlfriend. Then she finds out and dumps him. Then she falls in love with her best friend's brother. Then she ends up marring him. Raven put it next to her. She was definitely going to read that. Then Raven reached in the box again. This time she pulled out a book called "Runaway" It was about a girl who ran away from the orphanage she grew up at and has nowhere to go. Then she gets a job and meets a guy who she falls in love with and gets him to love her. Raven put that on top of the other. She was going to read that too. Then she pulled out a book called "'Cuz I Can" It was about a girl in western times who saves a bunch of horses from being tortured by these mean cowboys. In the book she got in trouble with the law and had to use her skills to get out of tricky situations. Raven already had started reading the book. Then she closed it a bit embarrassed. Then she reached in the box again. The last book had no title. It was dark blue. The color of her cloak. She opened it. It was blank and the pages were a shade of white with blue tint. Inside on the second page it said "To Raven. From Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy." Jade wasn't on it. It was a diary. She looked at the edge of the page. There was a raven. Raven stared, her violet eyes scanning every detail. On the back engraved in silver, It said "Raven, A great friend." She could feel her cheeks redden. She looked at everything she got. There were four books. "Thank You all." Raven said. "No problem." Cyborg said taking a drink of water between every word. Beast Boy got up. "I wanted to put this in but there wasn't enough room." he said still grinning from Cyborg eating tofu. He came back with another box. But it was much different and much smaller. It set off some kind of aura. Raven could feel it. He handed her the box still smiling. She opened it. It was very different. It was a book. It wasn't a normal book. It was a book with her picture on the inside. It was her best picture. She wasn't sure how he got it but it was there. It was made into the book. As soon as you lift up the cover you would see it. It was a book that Raven instantly recognized. It was the book Raven had wanted for a long time. He must have noticed that she would look up from whatever she was doing when the commercial was on. She almost laughed out loud remembering a time she had looked to see it, but ended up seeing nothing at all. She had been making pancakes since she had lost a contest. She flipped one high in the air and then the commercial came on and it fell on her face. The book had silver lining on the edge of the pages. The cover was black and and the spine was dark blue. On the cover written in a strange font and it said "The Shadows Girl". Raven stared in awe at the book. She had thought no one had known what she liked let alone what she wanted. Even if they did she had never expected Beast Boy to know the most of all. Raven wasn't sure whether to hug him or to just sit there and thank him Suddenly the thought popped in her head that said 'why don't you kiss him?' Raven instantly knew this was the emotion Love saying this. Raven could picture herself getting up and kissing him. The thought made her want to grin but at the same time she wanted to run way. She then realized what she was feeling. She wanted to, but she was afraid to. This made Raven just sit there. She didn't even say thank you she just sat there staring at the book like a kid did at Christmas when they got a present they didn't like. Beast Boy obviously recognized it, even though Raven loved the present more then anything. He sat down somewhat sadly, but he quickly hid it and continued to look happy and still smiling from Cyborg eating tofu. She now knew what to do but she couldn't do it now. Not right now. She made herself promise to do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everyone laughed and did whatever they were doing, Beast Boy sat on the couch trying to beat the computer on Tech Mech 5. Raven also sat on the couch but she was reading. She hadn't sat as far as away as possible from Beast Boy like she always did. She was rather close. She was two cushions away from Beast Boy. This made Beast Boy a little nervous. He was afraid if he said anything she blow him to bits. He just sat there playing his game, Raven just read. Raven was nervous too, but for a different reason. She looked over at Beast Boy through the corner of her eye, the she looked back at her page. She hadn't really been reading. She was just looking at the page and thinking, but to make it look like she was reading she would have to seem no different than usual. She moved her hand to turn the page and as soon as she did Beast Boy practically jumped an inch. This let Raven know he wasn't entirely focused on the game. Raven wondered what he had been thinking about. She wanted to ask but he would obviously lie. She then wondered why he had jumped. He had been leaning forward facing his game. After some intense thinking finally Raven figured it out. He had been thinking about her! This made Raven blush for a minute. Then she figured that he was probly wondering why she didn't like the present he got her. She loved it. It was one of the few things she actually wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Raven couldn't sleep. The special smell didn't help either. It just made her sad. For some reason when ever she would try to figure out the source of it she was always reminded of the look on Beast Boy's face as she just sat there. She got up. It was time to do what she promised herself. First she had to confront Love about her "Tempting" comment and get some more information about Jade from Knowledge. Raven picked up her mirror. She was instantly in Nevermore. She went to find Knowledge. She was under the same tree with a huge book. "Hey Raven, I've been expecting you." She said. Raven looked at her with her deathly glare. "I when you didn't come back when Jade started I had Love express herself. All her words." she replied to the glare. "Uh huh." Raven said annoyed. "It was no more than a month ago you met her correct?" Knowledge asked."Yes. Why is Jade acting like that?"Raven asked no longer annoyed. "Well..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It took a long time to write this. Im not doing it this way again tho. Hope u enjoy!-L.A.P.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Getting Ready **

"Shes just...well you know..." Knowledge said." "Oh..." Raven said getting what she ment. Just when Raven didn't think her life could get any better, it did. She went back to her room and stood there smiling. It was morning. On her bed was a Grey Turtleneck shirt along with a pair of Capri pants the color of her cape. It had a tag that said "To: Raven From: Starfire" Raven smiled as she read it. She put them on to see if they fit. The fit perfectly, and they showed a bit of her figure. She blushed as she stared in the mirror. She quickly took them off and put on her usual outfit. She walked into the common room. She looked at the clock. It was 12:00 pm. She had overslept. Everyone stopped fussing about, the worried looks on their faces washing away. Raven smiled at them almost making Cyborg faint. "Is it the end of the world again?" Beast Boy asked grumpily. "No. I just felt like smiling today." Raven said sarcastically, waiting for him to say something stupid that had no effect. He didn't move. He was still green and he looked annoyed. "What's with you? I'm the empath not you. And you are the one who is always smiling, not me. So what's wrong?" she asked forgetting everyone was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she finished speaking, she blushed but it quickly disappeared since she was now completely concerned. "It's nothing." He mumbled. Raven looked at the other Titans to see if they knew what was wrong. "Beast Boy has to be one of our pet turtle since he is green. He would blow our cover,and a turtle is a pretty common green pet. Besides, no one is afraid of turtles here. Right?" Robin said Everyone nodded. "Good." he finished. "The problem is no one wants him to be our pet, so he's probably going to have to stay here and watch the city and tel..." Cyborg said but before he finished Raven interrupted him. "He can stay with me." She said before she thought hard enough. Everyone turned to her a bit surprised. As soon as she said this Beast Boy shot up. "Really?" he asked not sure if she was joking. "Yes. I don't say something unless I mean it." She replied. Everyone still stared. "What?" She asked innocently. They all quickly looked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked at Beast Boy. He had gone from depressed to his regular happy self. He was wearing his uniform still. Robin was wearing a tee shirt, jeans and red all star converse shoes. Starfire was wearing her purple outfit with her new purple sneakers. Cyborg was wearing his human parts and a jersey and baggy black pants with matching black shoes. "You two should get ready. Raven do you have shoes you can wear?" Robin asked. Raven and Beast Boy went into the hallway. Just before Raven got into her room Beast Boy said something. "Thanks." he said smiling. "No prob." She replied returning his smile. He grinned and then continued to his room. Raven went in her room. This time she meant to say it. She laughed as if saying "Ha ha! Take that life. Now we're even.". Raven quickly put on the outfit and she opened her closet. She opened a chest with a lock. In it were her most precious items. Inside was another box. It had chains wrapped all around it. Raven went over to her bookcase and next to her and got a key that was hidden in a book. She slowly opened the lock. She reached inside and pulled out what she was looking for. She smiled as she looked at her prized possession. She quickly put them on and walked around in her room for a few minutes to get used to them again. She finally was ready. She walked out of her room as calm as she could. She had expected them to be surprised, but they weren't. For a while. Until they noticed, everything was fine. Then Starfire noticed and asked Cyborg who didn't understand her so he asked Robin who translated for him. Then all the Titans wanted to see if it was true. It was. Raven sat there on the couch in her outfit and a big pair of dark blue combat boots. They had black laces and Raven was sitting there like it was regular for her to wear combat boots. "What?" she asked innocently.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Not bad right?? Raven is wearing combat boots. Yeah. PLEASE REVEIW!!! -L.O.P.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**An encounter with daggers and the final preparations **

The Titans looked around hoping for a distraction. Beast Boy came out of his room finally. He was just wearing a tee shirt, baggy jeans and worn green all star converse shoes. The shoes had writing all over. "Um. Hi?" He said somewhat stupidly. Everyone's eyes felt like a eight needles sticking into him as they examined his choice of clothing. "Someone needs to wake up Jade." Robin said changing the subject. "Raven why don't you go wake her up?". Raven wanted to refuse but it was pointless. She slowly levitated to Jade's Room and knocked on her door. No one answered. Raven sighed and sank into the floor and reappeared in Jade's Room. Jade was standing there the same as usual. She was looking at her daggers. There were three of them. Her purple flower one, her red gem one and a green gem one. She looked up and Raven with a look in her eyes could even make Raven run. When she didn't, Jade snatched a dagger from her collection.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stood back annoyed that this was even called a threat. She stood there as if she had just won a fight with Beast Boy about Tofu being unhealthy. Jade's clutch on the dagger tightened. Raven could see she was angry, even though she didn't know why. Raven looked at the dagger. Jade's hand started to shake because she was gripping her dagger so tight. Raven turned around since her job was only to wake her up which had all ready happened and headed for the door. Suddenly Raven heard a slight metallic buzz. She thought for half a millisecond until she realized what it was. She quickly ducked down. When she got up she looked at the door in front of her. The red dagger was wedged in the door. Raven heard a lot of metallic buzzes. About 25. She turned around. 25 daggers were headed towards her. She sank into the floor as fast as she could. She looked around. She was outside of Jade's room. She looked at the door. About 4 of 5 daggers were sticking through the door. Suddenly the door opened and Jade came out as if nothing happened. Raven looked at the door. A small sign said "Jade" on her door where the holes would have been. Raven looked at Jade as she passed by. Jade glared at Raven as evilly as she could but it was no match for Raven's worst death glare. Raven stared at her so full of anger and hatred that it made Jade walk as fast as she could while still calling it walking out of the hallway. Raven slowly levitated to the common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven came out of the hallway and everyone was sitting there like before but Jade was sitting with Beast Boy. Jade was wearing the blue outfit and everyone else was wearing their regular clothes. Jade had gotten a uniform that was blue and silver. Raven slowly looked around. Everyone was talking and seemed fine. Raven walked back to her room. She picked up a small suitcase and started to pack. She put in all her new books and her new diary. She put in some of the other clothes she had and a dress or two for the dances. She looked around to see if she needed anything else. She went over to her bookcase and put her key into her suitcase. She put a few pens and her mirror to Nevermore. She didn't trust it being here. If she needed someone to talk to and her hands hurt then she could go there. She looked around once more. She put her uniform in just in case an emergency were to occur during their time there. The train they would be leaving for would leave tomorrow at 9 am so she had to get some sleep. Then they would be on their way to New York. She crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep. It would be a long day tomorrow. A long long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------**--**

**Really sorry it took a little while to update. I was kind of lazy this weekend. Well I'm going to make up for it. I hope you like this Chapter. PLEASE REVEIW!! If I don't get any reviews soon I might stop the story because I'm starting to think nobody likes my story... Well if you do like it PLEASE REVEIW!! -Sincerely, The author of this story L.O.P. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I would never ever cancel this story. I only took a long time cuz i was working on new stories.**

**Chapter 14**

**The long wake**

As if an alarm went off, Raven quietly woke from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and met her window. This sky was a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Raven looked at the clock. It was 6:58 am. She slowly rose from her position and dressed in her citizen outfit. She grabbed her suitcase and went into the common room.

She looked at the clock again. It was 7:02 am now. She quietly sat down on the couch and waited patiently until Starfire came in. "Morning Good Friends Raven!" she giggled. "You mean good morning." Raven corrected.

Then Robin came in. "Are you two the only ones up?" Robin asked. The girls nodded. Then Cyborg woke up. "Mornin' guys" He said sleepily. "Good morning friend Cyborg!" Starfire said happily. "Yo where's BB?" Cyborg asked. Everyone shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Waiting for Beast Boy**

There was a soft thump as beast boy fell off his bed. He laid there on the floor for a minute. He planned to stay there for longer but he had suddenly remembered he had something he should be doing but he couldn't remember what. He sat there thinking for a moment but nothing came to him so he gave up. He curled up in a ball and tried to go back to sleep.

-------------------------------

He probably would have been able to sleep if it hadn't of been for the sudden loud knocking on his door. The second the knocking started, he jumped an inch in the air. He shuffled to the door, and quickly opened it.

--------------------------

Starfire stood there looking happy, as usual.

"Good Morning Friend Beast Boy!" She squealed. "Hi." He grumbled sleepily.

"So are you going to get ready or not?" Jade said from popping out from behind Starfire.

"For what?" he asked half awake. "You forgot didn't you?" She said grinning. He nodded. "We're going to school." She aid as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh." He said now awake.

---------------------------------

He went back into his room and sighed. He morphed into a turtle and began to go to the common room. 'Why couldn't I be a pet snake…' he thought to himself as he ran as fast as a turtle could since he was only outside his door.

----------------------------

Jade sat on the end of the couch staring at Raven. Raven sat on the other end doing the same thing. Jade looked like she could murder someone if she even heard a pin drop. Raven sat there trying to meditate. Everyone was silent. It was going to be a long morning


	16. Chapter 16

**GUESS WHO? LackOfWriting....err Paitents...thats who. Corny little joke for you....Well..IM BACK....lets get starter SHALL WE?!! BTW while writing this I wondered...How do the titans pay for their pizzas and stuff? They don't get paid for being heroes and it cant be ALL from "Employee of the month"...they had pizza before that. Didn't they?**

**Chaper 16**

**Trains, Planes and T-car**

-Half an hour later- "Well I say we use the T-car." Cyborg stated. "We can't all fit in there." Robin noted. "We can put BB in the trunk." Jade suggested. "Good idea Jade." Cyborg agreed since he was agreeing to anything that would prove the greatness of his car. "Huh?!" Beastboy asked as he tripped. "Yeah, well even it _is_ a good idea it's still cramped in there." Robin sighed. Jade leaned against the T-car and sighed loudly. They all turned to her. "Why don't we just take the train? It's less cramped and you heroes get paid. Don't you?" She said. "Hey girl...Off the car." Cyborg grumbled at her betrayal. "Yeah but all those stops..." Robin added.

"Perhaps flight would be a better solution, yes?" Starfire suggested. "Maybe..." Robin said as he messed with his hair. "Yeah that doesn't sound bad I guess." Jade shrugged. "Well...it _would_ save gas..." Cyborg reasoned. "Fine by me...as long as I'm not in the cargo." Beastboy joked. "So a plane it is."

-----------------------------------------

-1 hour later- As The Titans waited at the airport, Raven sat d own on a bench and began reading _Cuz I Can_, which proved to be very interesting. As she began absorbed in this historic and dangerous world, the image of Beastboy's reation to her silence. She sighed quietly and glaced at him. He was being his usual laidback, annoying, cocky self. He was probably telling some dumb joke. She rolled her eyes when he began laughing while Cyborg stared at him, looking confused. She tried to go back to her book but she would constantly find her eyes wondering back to him.

----------------------------------

She looked over to Jade, who was resting her head on his shoulder. She didnt understand why but she knew she had something to do with her being kidnapped. Why kidnap her?_ It wasnt like she ever had shown off or anything like that. There was a diffrent reason. Also, she didnt have a clue who the guy who kidnapped her was and she hadnt been confronted by any villian, gloating of their victory, when she was there. Only Jade. How had she known to come exactly where she had been? The chance of it being a coincidence that someone, with a fate linked to hers, randomly knew where she was didnt seem likely. _

_----------------------------------_

_She must have had a strange expression because Starfire came and sat down next to her. She put her hand on Raven's arm. "Friend Raven, are you well?" Raven flinched at contact and dropped her book. "What?" she asked as she turned to Starfire. "Is something wrong my friend?" Starfire asked again. "Uhhh....n..no." Raven lied as she bent over and picked up her book. Honestly, everything seemed wrong. She didnt like being here and she didnt like Jade being so close to Beastboy...though she wasnt sure why._

_----------------------------_

The Titans, one by one, went through the metal scanner. "Oh COME ON! Im half metal, man!" Cyborg whined. The guard stared at Cyborg, searched him by hand. "Ok youre good." Cyborg sighed and they all boarded the plane. Jade took a seat next to Beastboy. Robin and Starfire sat together so Raven sat with Cyborg. "Man, I always hated planes." he grumbled. She raised an eyebrow to him. "I went on one as a kid and got lost. It freaked me out." he continued. She smirked, not surpised someone so tough could have such a simple fear.


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: I dont own TNBC or Tim Burton but I sure wish I did~**

**Chapter 17**

**Truth be known**

Raven looked at the clock on the plane. It was 11:47 pm and she couldnt sleep though the other titans were all out like a rock. Even Cyborg, with his fear of planes was sleeping peacefully. Raven had been watching The Nightmare Before Christmas on the little personal TV in front of her. Tim Burton's idea of a nightmare was far diffrent from hers. She leaned back and looked past Cyborg, out the window. All she could see was a never-ending dark ocean and beyond that, merely a black void that she assumed was the horizon.

--------------------------

Raven had just about faded to sleep when she heard rustling ahead of her. Her eyes popped open and she sat up. Someone a few rows in front of her had gotten up. The person came back to her row and stopped. She adjusted her eyes to the dark and saw the face of Jade glaring at her. Jade moved her hand and she saw a metallic flash. She squinted her eyes to try and make out what it was but she couldnt tell. The metallic flash appeared agaun and she suddenly realized what Jade was holding. The green gem dagger.

-----------------------------

Raven suddenly felt as if a surge of knowledge came rushing to her. Jade was an assassin and that was how she knew where Raven had been. She had already been watching her and she must have been the one she felt was watching her before. That was how she already knew the titans and how she had walked so quietly. Jade wanted to kill her but she didnt want the other titans to know. She could see Jade standing there, doing some sort of preparation for her murder. Raven knew she had to do something fast or she could never keep her promise.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: interesting yes?**

**Chapter 18**

**Even ground**

Raven looked at Jade, hiding any trace of panic. "I know Jade, if that _is_ your name. I know youre an assassin, I know youveb een watching me and I know you want to kill me." She said ever so calmly. Jade froze in position from the unexpected statement. As carefully as she could, Raven began nudging Cyborg in the leg. "You dont know anything." Jade hissed. "Oh? Then youre saying I made an accurate guess out of the blue?" Raven suggested.

---------------------------

Again, Jade froze. "N..no. Youre wrong." Jade persisted though she knew she had been figured out. "No. You _know_ Im right. What will you do when I tell the others?" Raven asked. Jade fixed her glare to Raven's eyes but her cold stare did not shake her anymore. She had the advantage since no assassin wishes to be revealed. "Oh Raven. Silly silly Raven." Jade chuckled. Raven returned a puzzled expression.

----------------------

"You have no power over me." she continued. Raven quirked an eyebrow. "As long as he loves _me_, we have even ground. You and your weak heart against me and my secret. You wont tell a soul if you want him to live." Raven stared at her with the most intense glare but she knew there was no point. She was cornered and so was Jade. Jade's corner seemed bigger though.

-----------------------

Just then, Raven must have kicked him hard enough, because Cyborg lurched forward and woke up. Jade quickly slinked away into the shadows. "Huh? Whats goin on?" he yawned. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." she told him. Seeming content with her orders, he turned on his side and dozed off again. Up ahead, she heard Jade settle in her seat. The thought of being murdered in her sleep made Raven uncomfortable and made it harder to sleep but soon her need for sleep took over and she drifted off to, what she hoped, was not her last dream.

**Ok well I gotta get some sleep of my own. I will be back soon with more. G'night world. **


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: aint it funny how we can take things so out of reality? I just saw how ooc this story is. Sorry...and its a fancy plane.**

**Chapter 19**

**Welcome to New York Titans!**

After the incident of earlier hours, Raven still awoke rather earley. The black void she had seen beforew as gone and the sky glistened pastel shades of pink and orange. The brightness made her eyes close at impact but she forced them open. She looked around and yawned. In front of her, Raven could see Robin and Starfire snuggled together. She smirked and looked over at Cyborg, who was drooling. Finally she glanced at Jade who was dead asleep in her chair, alone. Raven saw no trace of Beastboy being there at all. Why would he be awake so early? He wouldnt. She imagined Jade killing him in the night while she slept and heart beat faster.

------------------------------

She was just about to get up and see if he was there when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and he was sitting at one of the dining tables on the other side of the plane, eating some meat free food happily. She couldnt help but smile when she saw him sitting there as he always would have. He looked at her and just smiled but it wasnt as big as he normally would have. She knew this was the best time to commit her promise. She quietly fumbled with her seatbelt then slowly walked over to where he was and sat down across from him. "Mornin'!" he said with the same smile. She reurned a sincere expression. "I never did thank you for thank you..." she said solemly. He looked at her somewhat confused. "For the book..." she continued, hoping he would understand so she wouldnt have to continue. He looked thoughtfully off into space then seemed to realize what she was talking about and nodded. "No problem Rae." he smiled. She, for once, smiled back.

**a/n: yeah yeah i know its short but i got an idea for a new story. Look up "Hollow's Eve Addams" by me, the one and only L.O.P.**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: G'day suckers. Thou art I and I art thou. I ish back! Rawr. Holy snapple. I was sposta make another story? Wow...Ahem...yeah...**

**Chap 20**

**Welcome to New York Titans! Pt 2**

Beastboy looked out the window. "It's weird. I woke up so early this morning...I'm not sure why." He said as he smiled at her. She felt her veins throb from her heart beating faster. "Hey." He said as he pointed to the window. Outside there were sky scrapers growing taller. "We must be landing." Raven concluded as he nodded. They both stood up at the same time as the plane began to surface.

Due to the bumping, they both rocked foreward and their hands met in the center of the table. They both quickly reclused their hands and blushed. "Uhh...I'm gonna go wake up Jade." Beastboy said as he went back to his seat. Raven sat down at the table and looked out the window to the runway.

---------------

Once all Titans had left the plane, they headed to a hotel in Times Square. School would begin in a 2 days and they would take a train to the acadamy. In the meantime, the Titans were free to leisure in New York.

Starfire went off shopping at the first chance she got. Cyborg went to the electronic shops and all you can eat buffets. Robin went to check out the dojo. Beastboy was at the Zoo. Raven went to a bookstore. Jade was the only one left in the hotel. Rule one, never leave an assassin with your stuff.

---------------  
Jade took out her daggars and put one through a picture of Raven. "Oh no. Raven, what happened to your throat? It looks bad. You're bleeding all over." She said wiht a grin as she put away her daggars and went over to the room Raven had chosen. She looked through her stuff until she had found a certain object she had wanted. The mirror.

As the sky grew darker, theTitans began to wander back to the hotel. Soon everyone was back. Raven went to her room and sat down on her bed. She decided she would read a bit more until she thought it was time to rest. She opened her bag and to take out her book. A sparkle captured her attention. She looked and saw it was just her mirror but then she looked closer and had to take it out to be sure. An unbreakable mirror, was indeed, broken. A green gem was lodged in one of the cracks.


End file.
